


Ghost Squadron

by magicalzombiebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Poe is a ghost hunter, Rey is still a pilot, Romance, Stormpilot, but i love it, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalzombiebear/pseuds/magicalzombiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was their favorite show: Ghost Squadron. It was the classic setup of a team of paranormal investigators moving from one haunted location to the next. What set it apart, though, was that this team was actually entertaining to watch.”</p>
<p>Or the one where Poe, Snap, Jess, lolo and Kare are a team of ghost hunters, and Finn and Rey are the number one fans who win a spot on an episode of their TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Squadron

"Finn, hurry up, it's on!"  
Finn frantically pulled the second plate of pizza bites out of the microwave and raced into his and Rey's living room, jumping over the couch and dropping the food on the coffee table. He sat down just as the intro ended and the words "Maz's Home for the Criminally Insane" appeared in white typewriter font.  
"This is gonna be so good!" Finn cried as he yanked on the cord of the lamp next to him, putting the room in total darkness. He said that for every episode, but he had yet to be disappointed. Rey haphazardly shoved three pizza bites into her mouth, listening intently to the voiceover of Poe Dameron, ghost hunter.  
It was their favorite show: Ghost Squadron. It was the classic setup of a team of paranormal investigators moving from one haunted location to the next. What set it apart, though, was they were not only actually entertaining to watch, but they had this state of the art droid called BB-8, specially designed for ghost hunting. It held EMF detectors, voice recorders, and had a camera installed with both night and thermal imaging. There were always cut scenes to BB-8's lens when something spooky happened.  
On the team were five people. Kare and lolo were the camera experts, and had their own banter between them. Snap was the researcher, and when his wife wasn't calling him to check in, he had all sorts of interesting tidbits about the history of their new locale. Jess Pava was their psychic, and unlike the exaggerated hoodoo psychics on other shows, she was sarcastic and blunt while still being focused on her work.  
And then there was Finn's favorite team member, who also happened to be the leader: Poe Dameron. He set up the meetings, was the best at coaxing responses from the dead, and kept everyone happy.  
Finn and Rey were on the edge of their seats for that night's episode. Halfway through, Jess was joking about the ghost being shy right before their was a loud bang, and Finn and Rey jumped a foot in the air, causing the rest of Finn's pizza bites to go flying.  
"Oh my god, that was great!" Finn exclaimed. Rey just kept focusing, waiting for the next exciting thing to happen.  
Eventually the team regrouped in the basement only to split up again, and Poe took the holding cells in the basement with BB-8. One of the doors began moving on their own, and Finn repeated the mantra, "Not Poe, take Snap" to himself until Rey slapped him to get him to stop.  
In the end the asylum was deemed haunted, and Rey and Finn finally relaxed. Rey smiled widely. "That was so good. Not really scary though."  
Finn huffed and stuck out a dark finger. "Rey, you're still clutching the pillow in a death grip."  
She looked down at the pillow then back at him. "It needed a hug."  
Finn went to turn the light off but Poe's voice sounded, confusing him. They'd seen every episode, and not once had there been any sort of outro, just a preview for next week. He and Rey turned toward the TV in interest.  
"Do you wanna be a part of Ghost Squadron? Go online to www.ghostsquadron.com to enter to win a chance to come with us to our next haunted locale-Starkiller Army Base. Are you the hotshots we're looking for?"  
Very slowly and at the same time, Rey and Finn turned to face each other.  
Finn shook his head. "I'm hallucinating."  
"Well, unless we're on the same drug, I think that was very much real "  
After a beat Finn began fishing furiously in his pockets for his phone. Rey already had hers out and was busy filling out the application.  
"Dammit!" Finn yelled, remembering he left it in the kitchen. He leapt back over the couch and quickly snagged the phone and opened the browser.  
If he didn't win this, he wasn't sure he'd be able to go on.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a week later when they chose to give up.  
They knew the show would be on hiatus until the competition ended, and they'd tried to forget about it. Rey busied herself with flight school. Finn waited tables by day and worked on his art at night. They'd both been avoiding talking about the competition as much as possible. Rey and Finn were best friends, and had been for years. They could find other ways of spending their time. That following Tuesday night they'd rewatched the forst episode-D'Qar Distillery-and toasted whoever had been lucky enough to be chosen.  
The following morning, Finn and Rey did their usual routine. Finn cooked them both breakfast because Rey was hopeless in the area, and Rey washed dishes because as still as Finn could get his hands for drawing, he always let a dish slip and break when he washed them. Rey then drove Finn to the diner, grabbed herself a blueberry muffin, and headed off to class.  
Except today was different because on their way to the diner, Finn got a phone call.  
"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Finn Trooper?"  
"Yeah" he said, skeptical. "That's me."  
"Well this is Jess Pava. I'm on the show Gh-"  
Finn's jaw dropped and he slapped Rey on her arm. "Oh my god, Rey!"  
"Ow." She said matter of factly. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Rey, I'm talking to Jess Pava!"  
Rey gasped and accidentally floored it, but she gained control in time to not become a stain on the asphalt. "Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" She smiled excessively wide. "You're talking to Jess Pava."  
"And Jess Pava can hear every word you're saying."  
Finn swiftly replaced the phone to his ear and cleared his throat. "Yes, uh, Miss Pava, so sorry. What were you, uh, calling about?"  
Rey giggled and Finn was pretty sure Jess could tell he was trying not to sound too excited.  
"Well" she began, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm calling to inform you that you are one of our winners for-"  
"YES!" Finn screamed, throwing his hands up as high as they could go in the car. "Oh my god, yes, thank you so much!"  
"-the win a spot on Ghost Squadron contest. We'll email you everything you need to know."  
Finn barely heard the last part because he and Rey were whooping and hollering. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he going to be on THE Ghost Squadron, he'd be doing it with Poe freaking Dameron.  
"Oh, uh, wait what do you mean one of the winners?"  
"We're picking two people to join us. I'll be calling the next winner as soon as I'm done with you."  
After Finn thanked her a million times, he hung up. The grin wouldn't leave his face.  
"Finn, do you realize what this means? You're going to meet your crush in person, and spend a whole night with him IN THE DARK! Oh, I do hope he's gentle."  
"Rey!" Finn said, blushing.  
"What? Someone who looks like that CANNOT be into vanilla sex. He just screams 'i like it rough'."  
Finn continued to shush her, but in the back of his mind, he kind of wanted her to be right.  
He was about to ask about the second winner when Rey's phone rang. Finn smiled knowingly. "What are the chances I'm the second winner? That'd be crazy."  
She answered the phone and heard, "Hi, is this Rey Scavenger?" She tried to ignore Finn's hopeful look. "Yes, this is her."  
"This is Jess Pava with-"  
"Finn!" Rey screamed. "I'm going with you!"  
Finn just whooped in response.  
"I can still hear you." came from the phone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Starkiller Army Base was located in the south, and had been an integral point of defense for the Confederacy during the Civil War. Despite it being close to midnight when they arrived, Finn and Rey were too keyed up to fall asleep.  
"I can't wait to meet BB-8" Rey said, flopping onto her bed. Finn chuckled. "So you can have secret conversations with it?"  
Rey scoffed. "I offered to teach you the code!"  
Finn pulled off his shoes and settled on his own bed. He was excited to meet the whole team, to learn about what they do. Ghost hunter didn't sound like a bad profession.  
"Do you think Poe's taller in real life?" Finn mused.  
"No, but I think Jess is."  
They both hummed in agreement.  
\------------------  
At 8 am they were going to meet and have breakfast with Ghost Squadron. Finn didn't know what to wear, but he copied Rey's example and went with jeans and a t-shirt. He fiddled with the hem as they waited, and Rey chewed on her thumb nail.  
They talked intermittently, but for the most part they stood in the lobby and waited. At 8:03, Finn's heart almost burst when the Squadron entered, Poe Dameron at the head. He could sense Rey stiffen as well, and it was like it was all happening in slow motion.  
Before long, Poe was approaching them with what Finn could only describe as a heart stopping smile.  
"Are you two Finn Trooper and Rey Skywalker?"  
They both nodded.  
"So you two have already met! That's great!"  
"Actually..." Rey interjected. "We're best friends."  
Poe's eyes widened and the now unmistakable voice of Jess Pava chimed in with, "Ha! Called it!"  
Poe ignored her, though, to stare right at Finn.  
"I'm Poe Dameron." He said, sticking his hand out. Finn took it in a daze.  
"Yes, I'm Finn. Finn I am. I love y-your show, man, great, uh...cinematography."  
He could hear Rey chuckling behind him, but couldn't look away from the chocolate gaze holding him in place.  
"Good to meet you, Finn!" And Poe shook his hand again, but this time his eyes roamed down a little. Finn was very much flustered when he moved to greet Rey, but he did notice Kare and lolo recording the whole thing.  
Poe introduced the rest of the team, and soon they were in the van. Jess requested to drive and she and Rey, who had become fast friends in the span of five minutes, sat up front with lolo. Everyone else squeezed in the back with the equipment. This part of the trip was definitely a lot less glamorous than the cut shots on TV.  
Snap entertained them with some history of Starkiller, explaining some battles that went down there and what sort of ghosts would be expected. He mentioned the rumors, like how the basement supposedly caved in somewhere.  
That took up the whole ride, and they all hopped out of the van to enter a diner much like the one Finn worked at back home.  
"So Finn, " Poe started once everyone was seated. "Is paranormal investigation something you're interested in?"  
He nodded. "Oh yeah. I love the show. Rey and I watch it every week. But we love you guys the most because you're fun to watch."  
Poe smiled and thanked him. "But would you and Rey ever want to do it? Go out and investigate?"  
"I'm too invested in flight school." was Rey's response.  
Before Finn could answer the waitress came to take their order. After Finn gave his he said, "Do you keep the biscotti in the back?"  
The waitress looked surprised. "Why, yes, honey we do."  
"Biscotti for the table then."  
The waitress nodded, took the menu and left.  
"How'd you know that?" Snap asked.  
"I work at a diner. You'd be surprised how many diners use the same tricks."  
Finn turned to Poe who had a gleam in his eye. "What do you do there?"  
"Wait tables."  
Finn was waiting for him to make Finn feel bad about his job, but Poe just smiled. "Do you like it?"  
"It pays the bills."  
"So not your dream job?"  
Finn shook his head.  
"I want to be an artist."  
Most people made him feel stupid for wanting that. He knew it was tough and that most didn't succeed. He was trying to focus on the positive.  
"That's awesome! What kind?"  
Finn's head shot up. No one had ever asked him that, save for Rey.  
Dazed, he said, "I do portraits mostly. Still life."  
Poe nodded and smiled. "You could do a portrait of Ghost Squadron!"  
"I'd love to!"  
And the conversation seemed to just flow from there. Every so often he'd spot Rey and she'd give him that look, the one that said, "See? I told you." Finn would just shake his head and eat his fries.  
\--------------------  
The ride to the base was filled with more conversation. The breakfast had been a good ice breaker. Rey and Snap discussed some older episodes and Finn was back and forth between giving Jess his life story and explaining to Kare that you should always tip your waiter.  
"Siblings?" Jess said.  
"Not unless Rey counts."  
"Pets?"  
"Nope."  
" But Finn what if the waiter throws up on you?"  
"Ok well it depends on why that happened."  
"Secret stash of po-"  
But Jess was cut off when Rey shouted, "Wait a second. Where's BB-8?"  
Finn looked at Jess. "Yeah, where is BB-8?"  
Poe was the one who answered. "Little buddy has to get some maintenance, but it's meeting us there. My boss, Leia Organa is dropping it off."  
Finn nodded but Rey seemed to light up like a christmas tree. "Leia Organa? Best known activist in the seventies and eighties? Married to Han Solo, one of the greatest pilots of all time? She works for Ghost Squadron?"  
Jess smirked, Snap held in a giggle, and Poe smiled a 100-watt smile.  
"She's my idol." Poe breathed. "And Han used to be a ghost hunter, but like you wanted to focus on his piloting. He and Leia changed the game, along with her brother Luke.  
Finn laughed. "Is everyone a ghost hunter before they're famous?"  
"Let's hope." Poe said, looking intently at Finn. Finn realized he wasn't talking about himself-Poe was already sort of famous. He was saying, 'Let's hope this gets your art noticed' and Finn became flustered again. He and Poe barely knew each other, but they were already so strongly connected. He didn't know whether to hide or dance around in a circle.  
When they arrived at Starkiller base, they met Kylo and Hux, the grumpy couple that had inherited the base from Kylo’s grandfather. Kylo was also Leia's son, which was how they got permission to investigate so easily.  
"Here it is." Kylo said, disinterested.  
Poe’s shoulder sagged. "Could we maybe get a tour Ben?"  
Kylo scoffed. "It's Kylo, ok? And I guess Hux can show you around."  
Snap stepped forward. "Well considering it was your grandfather's base maybe you would be more equipped to show us-"  
"I'll show you the dark side of my foot, Wexley!"  
Snap nodded and stepped back. "Noted."  
"I'll get Hux." But when Kylo turned away a car pulled up and out stepped Leia Organa, followed by BB-8.  
"Ben, are you treating our guests right?"  
Kylo sighed. "Mother. Oh and you brought the beach ball."  
BB-8 hooted in anger.  
Poe moved to get BB-8 and he motioned for Kare and lolo to get ready to film.  
"Ben, please be civil." She turned towards Ghost Squadron and smiled. "I have money invested in these guys."  
She noticed Finn and Rey, and turned to Poe, who was patting BB-8's cranial dome.  
"And who are these two newcomers?"  
Poe shot right up. "Mrs Organa, this is Rey and this is Finn. They won the contest."  
Rey stepped right up and shook the woman's hand. "So wonderful to meet you Mrs. Organa, you are absolutely spectacular."  
She smiled warmly. "Call me Leia, please. Poe's too proud for his own good."  
She then turned to Finn. "Finn, was it?"  
Finn stepped forward and nodded, offering his hand. "Yes ma'am."  
She eyed Poe for a moment before turning to face him again. "Glad to have you on board."  
With that, Leia bid farewell to the team and hopped back in her car.  
"So Rey, " Jess said. "This is BB-8."  
Rey stepped forward and knelt down. "Hello there, little one." She said affectionately. BB-8 let out a long mild beep and rolled forward to press its lense to Rey.  
"It likes you." Poe said.  
Rey motioned for Finn to join her and Finn looked at Poe for assurance. He nodded enthusiastically.  
Finn took a few steps forward and said, "Hi, BB-8."  
It also rolled toward Finn, but instead of pressing its lens to him, it pulled out a thin metal arm and tased Finn.  
"Ow! What the crap!"  
Jess and Kare burst into laughter, Snap pulled BB-8 away, lolo and Rey just stared, open-mouthed. Poe went straight to Finn. "Aw, buddy, I'm sorry. Do you need a bandage?"  
Finn became acutely aware of Poe's hand resting on his shoulder. He took a moment to breathe before shaking his head. "I'm good. It just surprised me."  
Poe offered a smile before going to scold BB-8. Rey approached Finn and sighed. "I'm pretty sure your romance will survive BB-8's lack of approval."  
Finn huffed and rubbed his shin. This was going to be a long day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hux was almost as insufferable as Kylo had been.  
He lazily gave the basic layout of the place, barely tried to help them when they had questions, and eyed BB-8 as though it were the plague whenever it beeped or booped.  
"I suppose that's everything." He said as they headed back outside. "Don't get killed. Or rather, go ahead and get killed, just don't leave a mess."  
And then he was off to his and Kylo's living quarters.  
"Well!" Poe said. "It's 2 o'clock. Snap and Jess, lunch plus two more for our new friends. Kare and lolo, set up the cameras please. Finn and Rey, time for training."  
They weren't expecting to be trained, but then again, watching every episode at least three times didn't exactly count as 'experience'.  
Poe went over the basic routine, what types of questions to ask and how to handle presences.  
"It'll be different once it happens for real, but I'm just trying to give you a ballpark idea of what to expect and how to react."  
Finn raised his hand like he was in a classroom, making Poe laugh. "Yes, student Trooper."  
"If I wet my pants can we edit that out?"  
"I suppose...if you earn it." Poe then continued his explanation, but Finn was barely listening. He was thinking about what exactly he'd have to do to earn it, and how he wasn't so put off by the idea of working for it.  
Once they'd eaten they realized they needed a shot to add to the intro for Finn and Rey.  
"I think back to back in front of the entrance will work." Poe said, and he directed them.  
"Jess, does that look good?"  
Jess was munching on fries and she eyed the two for a moment before nodding. "Yea, um, Rey face Finn."  
She did as she was told.  
"Closer."  
Finn said "Hi there." As Rey entered his space.  
"Ok Rey kneel." Rey knealt, but then froze, realizing-  
"Ok now Finn unzip your pants and-"  
"Ok!" Poe shouted. "The back to back shot will do just fine."  
He apologized to Finn and Rey, but they were too busy laughing to care.  
When 8 o'clock rolled around, Poe clapped his hands and addressed the team.  
"With our two newcomers I'm reassigning teams. Kare and lolo, you're together" The two seemed surprised but nodded nonetheless. "Rey you're with Jess and Snap." All three high-fived.  
"And Finn, you're with me and BB-8."  
Finn smiled happily but it fell away when he saw BB giving him the stink lens.  
"Ok BB-8, pass out equipment and let's split up."  
Finn and Poe waited for the droid to finish. "Poe if I go missing I'm pretty sure it'll be BB-8." Poe laughed and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "BB-8 is all talk...all beep. It won't hurt you." When  
Finn looked skeptical, Poe laughed once more. "Don't worry buddy...I got you."  
Finn relaxed after that and he, Poe and BB-8 headed to their first part of the base: the basement store room.  
Poe took a thermal imaging camera and handed Finn a voice recorder.  
"BB-8 start recording."  
The room looked a lot different at night than during the day. Finn could barely see.  
"Finn you start recording too." He struggled for a moment to find the right button, but he got it going and said he was ready.  
"Is there anyone here with us?"  
Nothing happened. Finn turned all around, not quite certain what to expect.  
"Is there a presence here? If so, can you make yourself known?"  
Again there was nothing.  
"Finn.." Poe whispered from somewhere in the room. "Wanna give it a go?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah buddy." He may not have been able to see him, but Finn could hear the emotion in his voice. "Tonight you're a part of the team."  
Finn smiled, glad Poe couldn't see, and took a deep breath.  
"Are there any soldiers here? Did you die here a long time ago?"  
Still, there was silence.  
"Please, if you're here, make-"  
A loud bang as a piece of ceiling fell from above.  
BB-8 couldn't roll away fast enough.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was loving the whole experience. The EMF was going off like crazy, and Jess said she could feel multiple presences. After the ammunitions room didn't yield much more, the three moved to their next place-the main entrance.  
Jess had been talking to the dead while Snap whispered facts into her ear. Rey had been allowed to ask some questions, but she was now working the thermal imaging camera.  
When they got to the entrance hall Rey did a sweep of the hall with her camera, but got nothing.  
"If the ghosts of confederate soldiers are here, make yourselves known."  
There was no response.  
"Hey fuckfaces, come on out!"  
Rey looked up from her camera and looked at Snap.  
"Should she do that?"  
Snap nodded. "Yes, but she normally doesn't do it so early in the night? Jess, are you sure it's time to agitate?"  
She shrugged.  
"Don't worry, Wexley, you'll be home in time to screw your wife tomorrow."  
When Rey looked back at the camera, she froze.  
"Um...Jess...Snap..."  
They looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"What's up?"  
She looked back up at them.  
"There's someone in here with us."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"BB-8, come back, it's ok."  
"That was awesome!" Finn cried.  
Poe paused his efforts to get BB-8 back.  
"You're not scared?"  
Finn shook his head since their eyes had adjusted. "Not at all...are you?"  
"Yeah..." he paused. "But that's what I do this for. The thrill."  
There was a loud bang and BB-8 came rolling back over to them, sticking itself behind Poe's legs.  
Poe motioned to make sure Finn was still recording. "Who is in here with us?" They inched toward where the sound had come from. "What do you want?"  
Finn stood up straight for a moment and looked back at the fallen piece of cieling. "Do you want to cave us in?" Poe looked at him, incredulous, and whispered, “The cave-in in the basement…”  
"Do you want us to feel your pain?" Finn continued.  
He felt unsure, so he looked back at Poe. The older man was encouraging him to keep going.  
"Are you angry? Angry that you died? Angry that you're trapped?"  
Finn could have sworn he felt a breeze.  
"Did you feel that?" Finn asked.  
"What?"  
"That breeze."  
"But we're in the basement, there can't be a breeze."  
Finn shrugged.  
"Well keep going!"  
What was he going to say? The spirit was angry, felt trapped...  
"I know how you feel! I know what it's like to feel trapped. I grew up alone. In an orphanage. And no one wanted me. I thought that when I turned 18 I'd have nothing, but I met my best friend and I worked hard. I don't know how this helps you...I don't know how to free you...but I can tell you I'm rooting for you. I guess."  
Finn felt like an idiot. What was he doing telling some ghost his life story? What was he doing telling POE his life story?  
He looked over to see Poe looking at him, face pained.  
Behind Poe, through the window, he could see another pair of eyes staring right at him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"What?" Jess said dumbly.  
"There is a figure standing over there." She gestured to the main doorway.  
"It's not moving or anything."  
Snap slowly made his way toward the door and thrust his EMF meter out. "EMF is going nuts, guys."  
Jess stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Who are you?" She tightened her mouth into a tight line.  
"How'd you die?"  
The figure didn't move on the thermal, and Rey began to feel uneasy. "This is so freaky. Why can't we see it in person?"  
Snap answered, "Sometimes spirits give off a heat signature without being able to manifest."  
Jess edged closer, indicating for Snap to keep recording the sound.  
"What do you want to tell us? What happened to you?"  
They weren't sure how long the figure just stood there, not moving at all. And then, suddenly, it took a step closer.  
"Jess it's coming for you!" Rey hissed out.  
Jess stayed where she was, and Rey watched the figure move toward her and just as it would have collided with her, it disappeared altogether. Jess shivered and stood there, surprised.  
"What happened?" Snap said.  
Jess and Rey gave each other a look.  
"A ghost just came on me." Jess answered.  
Rey laughed despite herself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe we're hiding." Kare said.  
lolo crossed his arms. "You know that this shit scares me!"  
Kare rolled her eyes. "We saw one apparition and you high-tailed it to the bathroom."  
lolo just tucked himself tighter into the space between the toilet and the stall wall.  
"I'm usually with Jess and she protects me."  
Kare blew out a breath. "Why the bathroom though?"  
"Who has ever died in a bathroom?" He said it as though it were so obvious.  
"Let's see. Elvis. I think Marilyn Monroe. How about-"  
"How many people that you know? I mean, were they really shooting up officers while they were taking a piss?"  
Kare clicked her tongue. "I don't know. Best surprise attack I ever heard of." lolo turned away as much as he could.  
"When Casper doesn't rip us to pieces you'll thank me."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The eyes Finn had seen had turned out to be a cat. The two men had rushed outside only for them to see a gray tabby looking back at them. BB-8 was still getting up the stairs. Even though it was unlikely there was anything outside, it was on their list, so they figured they'd give it a once-over. As they began their walk-through, Poe broke the silence.  
"Finn, that was amazing. You're a natural."  
Finn beamed at Poe just as BB-8 worked its way back to them. "Well, I was just copying you. You're my...um...well you're my favorite member of the team."  
Poe lit up. "Really?"  
"Absolutely." Finn repled, completely sincere.  
The two men stared at each other. As they started to step closer BB-8 rolled between them, looking up at Finn. Poe laughed and so did Finn. When Finn looked back down, BB-8 rolled forward and pressed its lens against Finn's leg.  
"It likes you." Poe said, and they shared another loaded look. "So Finn, I was wondering if after tonight...maybe you and I could-"  
And then, at the same time, BB-8 tased Finn once more and a scream echoed from inside the base.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jess, Rey and Snap all jumped.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Was it Finn?" Jess asked Rey.  
"No way, that scream was way too high pitched."  
At the same time, Jess and Snap said, "lolo."  
They all rushed upstairs but collided with two people who were on the way down.  
"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BATHROOM!" lolo screamed.  
"We heard you scream." Snap said.  
Kare and lolo shook their heads.  
"That wasn't either of us."  
All five looked at each other, momentarily scared.  
"Did you record that?" Jess asked.  
Kare held up her voice recorder. "Hell yeah we did."  
A loud crash sounded. Finn stumbled through the main door and fell to the ground.  
"BB-8, jesus, we're going to the same place!"  
Poe helped him up as they looked up and saw the rest of the team.  
"Who screamed?" Poe said, voice set in stone.  
"A ghost!" Snap said, excited.  
Finn's face lit up.  
"Jesus, that was loud. Did you record it?"  
"Yup!" Kare said, proud of herself.  
lolo clutched at his chest.  
"Is no one going to ask me how I'm doing?"  
The group just ignored him and Poe divvied up the work once more. He assigned lolo to go with Snap, put Finn with Kare and Rey, and he and Jess went off with BB-8.  
They were going to get whatever the hell was in that base.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kylo and Hux ushered them out as soon as dawn came. The team wasn't even mad, though, because they had gotten more than enough material.  
Rey and Finn helped pack the van, chatting about their own experiences. When everything was done, they hugged every member of the team. lolo was a bit reluctant, but he hugged them anyway.  
When Finn got to Poe, the two men smiled at each other.  
"We'll have a viewing party for the episode. We'll come to you...if that's ok?"  
Finn nodded. "Yeah, just, uh..call me?"  
"Definitely." Poe answered. "Will do."  
They kept looking at each other. Neither were sure what to do when BB-8 zapped the back of Finn's calf. He stepped forward and shouted. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?"  
When he looked back at Poe ge realized how close he was. Their faces were inches apart. "See you soon?" Poe said, leaning in. Finn panicked and wrapped his arms around Poe.  
"Very soon, I hope."  
lolo called from the truck. "Let's go before the banshee bitch comes for me again!"  
Poe climbed into the van and Finn watched as they drove away. Rey sidled up to him, hugging him from the side.  
"I had Kylo call us a cab."  
Finn nodded. "Did it physically pain you to talk to him?"  
"Right to my core."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Finn, hurry up, they're here!"  
Finn stumbled over a pile of clothes on his bedroom floor and flew into the living room. It had been two weeks since his and Rey’s foray into paranormal investigation.  
When he got there, he saw all the members of Ghost Squadron. Jess and Rey were eating, Kare was busy making sure lolo didn't get mad at the ghost decorations and Snap was talking to his wife.  
Poe and BB-8 were sat on the couch. BB-8 was trying to get down, and Poe was laughing and saying that "it had asked to get up there now it would have to ask to get down".  
Finn approached Poe and said, "I'd help it, but I'm scared it'll zap me again."  
Poe chuckled.  
"Yeah, you didn't like it too much last time."  
And just as Finn had predicted, Poe thought Finn wasn't interested because of the hug. When Poe had called, he’d only given the basics and when Finn had said he couldn’t wait to see him, Poe just said “Sure.” and hung up.  
"That wasn't why I hugged you."  
Poe looked up at him through his dark lashes.  
"Then why?"  
But Snap announced the show was coming on and everyone found a seat. Finn placed BB-8 on the floor and snatched the seat next to Poe. He didn't move away which Finn was thankful for.  
As the episode started, Finn found it so surreal to see himself and Rey on TV. The first 15 minutes focused on the tour and the setup.  
Finally, after a commercial break where Finn tried to talk to Poe but kept getting interrupted by Jess, they saw a shot of Jess, Snap and Rey in the main hall.  
"Um...Jess...Snap..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's up?"  
"Something's in here with us."  
Then there was the thermal image.  
Finn leaned forward, enraptured. He watched them agitate the ghost and saw it walk right through Jess. Poe was equally enthralled and the two looked at each other, excited.  
Then there was a shot of Poe and Finn in the basement. They watched the basement ceiling fall. There was a cut shot to BB-8's lens as it rolled away. Everyone watching laughed.  
After that, it went to Kare and lolo during their initial investigation.  
"Kare oh my god!" You heard as lolo began to back away. "Kare it's a ghost!"  
The real lolo put his face in his hands as everyone laughed when TV lolo ran to the bathroom and Kare followed desperately behind him screaming, "lolo you idiot, get back here!"  
And then, finally, there was another commercial break.  
"Poe I didn't hug you because I didn't want to kiss you." Finn pleaded in his ear. "Look, the only person I've ever opened up to is Rey and then you and I got so friendly so fast, and I was scared. I do like you, like a lot, but I don't want to rush into something I'm unsure about."  
Poe sat up straighter. "Unsure?"  
Finn sighed. "Not like I'm unsure about you. Unsure about our situation. I'm sure about you. You can ask Rey, I was kind of a mess here right after."  
Poe slowly took Finn's hand. "Then what are you unsure about?"  
"You go all across the country! And I can't sit here and wait for you all the time. I'd go crazy."  
"So come with us. You can help on investigations and...and you can draw stuff for us! Maybe give us a logo. And imagine traveling across country, all the different things you'd see to draw. And we can get you a website and put the link on the Ghost Squadron website and-"  
Finn shut him up with a kiss. At the very same time, on screen, TV Finn and Poe were standing in the cemetery.  
"So Finn," the on screen Poe started. "I was wondering if after tonight...maybe you and I could-"  
And then there was the zap of BB-8 tasing Finn and a scream.  
lolo rolled his eyes.  
"Ok it sounded way scarier in real life."

 

The End


End file.
